marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Valkyrie (Earth-22681)
Val | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Exiles;Category:Exiles members (Multiverse) formerly | Relatives = Odin Borson (creator/"father") unnamed sisters | Universe = Earth-22681 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Saladin Ahmed; Javier Rodriguez | First = Exiles Vol 3 2 | HistoryText = Seven infant girls were born when Odin struck the ground of Asgard with a lightning bolt. The girls were trained in the art of combat throughout their entire lives until one of them had earned the title of Valkyrie, the lone defender of Asgard. Surtur attempted to destroy Asgard but was held back by Valkyrie, who was joined by the Exiles who stopped Surtur and drove him back to his realm. Valkyrie then agreed to join the Exiles just before the Time-Eater arrived and consumed her reality. The group were then transported to Earth-32518 and recruited Wolvie and his reality was also consumed. The Tallus then transported Blink and the team back to the Prime Marvel Universe to report to The Unseen; however, the Tribunal of Watchers appeared to punish him for breaking the vow of non-interference, and in the subsequent altercation the Tallus was shattered, sending the Exiles flying into the timestream. With the Tallus' navigation systems damanged, the Exiles began jumping between universes, visiting a world of cyborg dinosaurs and a world where Namor was a hippy ruler both of which were destroyed by the Time-Eater. Before arriving on Earth-86315 where they met Becky Barnes and Captain America (Peggy Carter) and joined them on a mission to stop Red Skull from dropping an atomic bomb on a city. On the Red Skulls airship Cap set off a bomb, forcing Blink to teleport everyone out and taking the bomb with them to avoid the small explosion setting off the larger bomb and dispersing the radiation. The group celebrated, until they discovered too late the bomb had been damaged and exploded, which teleported the group away. | Personality = | Powers = Valkyrie possesses all the superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. *'Superhuman Strength:' Valkyrie, like all Asgardians, possesses superhuman strength. She is significantly stronger than any other Valkyrie, and most other Asgardian men and women for that matter. Kang the Time Eater compared her strength to that of Thor. *'Superhuman Speed:' Valkyrie can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Valkyrie's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. At her peak, she can exert herself physically at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Valkyrie's bodily tissue, like that of all Asgardians, possesses about 3 times the density of the bodily tissue of a human. As a result, she is much heavier than she appears and her denser tissue contributes somewhat to her physical strength. *'Superhuman Durability:' Valkyrie's body is much harder and more resistant to conventional forms of physical injury than the body of a human. She can withstand falls from great heights, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressure, high caliber bullets, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining injury. Her durability is so great that she was able to resist the assault Kang the Time Eater even after he had consumed the power of at least a version of Galactus and multiple universes. *'Superhuman Agility:' Valkyrie's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Valkyrie's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie is extremely long lived and ages at a pace much slower than that of a human being. However, unlike some other god pantheons like the Olympians, Asgardians do continue to age. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite her body's great resistance, Valkyrie can sustain physical injury just like any other Asgardian. If injured, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue faster and more extensive than a human being is capable of. Injuries such as slashes and puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of hours and broken bones within a matter of days. However, she isn't able to regenerate a severed limb or missing organ. *'Allspeak:' Thanks to the Allspeak Asgardians can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages *'Telepathic Resistance': Valkyrie displayed exceptional resistance to the psychic assault of Pastor Xavier. | Abilities = | Strength = Similar to that of Thor. |Weaknesses = | Equipment = Dragonfang, Geirr | Transportation = Elendil | Weapons = | Notes = * Valkyrie has expressed physical attraction to, and an interest in starting a relationship with, Sgt. Becky Barnes. * The first draft for Saladin Ahmed Exiles run included a character named Thunderstorm who was the daughter of Thor and Storm from a universe in which she became his consort. Thunderstorm was eventually replaced by Valkyrie. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Fencing Category:Weapons Expert Category:Equestrianism Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers